


The Curious Case of Sirius Black

by HecatesKiss, vernie_klein



Series: Burn!Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, My typical warnings of violence and other stuff, No Adultery is being committed in this story, Polyamory, Prequel to BURN, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: Sirius Black's life... it wasn't always an easy life... or a hard life... It was just Sirius' life.Sirius' life from birth until James and Lily's deaths.A Prequel to the Burn!Verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **After the events of chapter 16 of Burn Book One, I thought that it would be a neat idea to write Sirius’ back story. Kinda give people a glimpse into what shaped him and why and how he became a Death Eater…. How he could stay friends with James throughout it… His _odd_ relationship with the Dark Lord… With the exception of the last two bits, this story is entirely in Sirius’ POV. This is the first time I have written a Single POV story. The last two bits…. Well, one is very important, and the last is…. _equally_ as important. Sirius wasn’t around for these two things to happen, but I thought they were best shared here.**
> 
> **There are time jumps of _epic_ proportions in this One-Shot. They are separated in my usual manner. If you are confused about anything, know that the story _is_ linear.**
> 
> **Hec may not have written this with me, but she gets Co-Author credits simply because without her as my biggest cheerleader, this Universe wouldn’t exist.**

**xXxXx**

Walburga and Orion Black welcomed the eldest of what would be two children into the world on a dark, foggy London night. The 3rd of November, 1959 would be a moment that no one would forget, no matter how hard they tried. Sirius Orion Black came into the world, a scream on his lips. Walburga turned toward her husband of ten years and frowned.

“After twenty hours of labour, you owe me to take away this _awful_ child. You have your Heir.” Walburga thrust the wrinkled, pink baby with his shock of black curls toward Orion in a huff.

Orion accepted the child with a sigh. “Kreacher,” He called. 

Kreacher appeared in the room with a slight _pop_. “Yes, Master Orion?”

“Take this child and place him with the Nanny Elf. I don’t want to see him again, do you understand?” Orion practically pitched Sirius into the waiting arms of the House Elf. 

“Yes, Master Orion.” Kreacher bowed low, his ears and the baby brushing the hard oak floor. “As you wish, Master.”

Orion turned toward his wife in her bed. “Cousin… I may have my Heir, but that doesn’t end your duty to this family.”

“Of course not, _Cousin_ ,” Walburga threw the title back at him, as if venom were dripping from her lips. “You will get your _spare_. For now, leave me. I have done my part.”

Orion sighed as he stepped from the room. He had never been one to shirk his duty. The Black Family needed the male line to continue. Druella had borne Cygnus no boys. The Rosier’s were known for being particularly fertile, this giving Walburga’s brother the chance to sire the Black Heir should something… _fatal_ happen and the child die. 

Orion shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the drawing room, his nightly tea and paper on the sideboard. Sinking into the cushions, Orion took up his smoking pipe and paper, tamping the wood carelessly onto the silver tray, packing the tobacco further. He shook the Daily Prophet out of its fold and placed the polished ash tip of the pipe between his lips. Snapping his fingers once, Mipsy- his personal House Elf, lit the surface of leaf and popped out of the room with the still ease of practice. 

**xXxXx**

A tiny cry leaked through the soundproofing Orion had placed around the Birthing Room door. Sirius looked up from the drawing of an octopus he was working on. It was currently a grey blob on the paper in washable ink. The Nanny Elf tsked and Sirius lowered his head. He knew he shouldn’t be excited, but he was. 

The Nanny Elf smiled and pulled him away from his paints, cleaning the black and white ink from his skin as she gathered him in her arms to see the newest addition to the Black Family.

“Sirius.” Orion scowled as the Elf brought the one and a half year old into the room. “Meet your brother, Regulus Arcturus.”

Sirius babbled at the wrinkly pink monster in his father’s arms. His tiny hands relaxed and contracted as he tried to grab at the baby.

“No, Sirius!” Walburga shrieked from the bed. “You can’t touch him. He’s not yours. He’s _mine_. I never wanted you, Sirius. It’s a shame that you’re still around.”

Sirius pushed his bottom lip out and whimpered. Orion tsked as he commanded the Nanny Elf to put the toddler to sleep.

The morning of the 28th of July 1961 began with the whimper of a child. No one knew how much this day would shape his life and the lives of those around him.

**xXxXx**

The morning of 3 November, 1965 came with no warning. In a small grey room in the bottom of a house that time surely forgot, laid an insignificant little boy with dark curls. The cot he curled up upon was covered in a thin, scratchy, dark blue blanket with tiny whorls of fabric. The boy pushed himself from the bed, turning toward the tin of now lukewarm food that had been pushed through a slot in the door. 

Sirius Orion Black was many things. _Hungry_ stuck out as the most important of those things. He thought _dirty_ would adequately describe him. As well as _unimportant_ , _nuisance_ , _waste of the name Wizard_. Sirius shovelled the food into his mouth. He had no spoon, no fork or knife. There was a pot in the corner to piss in, a small pitcher of cool water by the cot to drink. His parents weren’t _heathens_ after all. He wondered briefly what the other children at the Nursery were thinking. They probably thought that Walburga and Orion had taken Sirius somewhere _grand_ for his sixth birthday. Maybe on a trip to Paris. Or Rome. No one would guess that Sirius was confined to a room no bigger than the small toilet off the baby room at the Nursery.

There would be no presents… No cake… Sirius sighed. Every year his birthday was glossed over as just another day. This year, at least they had acknowledged his birth. Reggie had bigger and grander birthdays every year. It was almost as if Walburga _wanted_ Sirius to know how much he was unloved. At least he had Cissa. 

His cousin came and stole him away every chance she was able. They played in the garden together and ran away to the Black Estate on the Western Coast as often as Walburga would allow it. Cissa would be starting Hogwarts the next year, but she promised to write and come home as often as possible.

Sirius knew she would be upset that he was being punished… again. She would tell him it was important that he not speak out of turn and that he was respectful of the adults around him. He always had the hardest time with that. It wasn’t that Sirius was _intentionally_ disrespectful- he never meant to be. Walburga saw through the deceit and lies every time. 

Sirius moved into the corner closest to the door. He leaned his entire body against the cool, stone surface and took a deep breath. Sirius closed his eyes, puffing his chest out to mimic the toy soldiers that Reggie had. His legs flew out straight in front of his body as he measured the length of the room. Thirty paces. Turn. Twenty paces. Turn. Thirty paces. Turn. Twenty paces. He was back where he started. Sirius repeated the motion over and over. It kept him safe. He knew his space. He just had to wait until they let him out.

The next day at Nursery, Sirius met a young Wizard with messy black hair and glasses. James Potter, he said his name was. Sirius smiled and then laughed in his face. James Potter punched him in the nose.

“You and me?” Sirius laughed as he tried, and _failed_ to stop the blood running out of his nose from staining his shirt. “We’re gonna be the _best_ of friends!” 

**xXxXx**

In March of 1968, James Potter decided that his eighth birthday would be the _Best Party Ever_ ™. He and Sirius spent the week up to the date planning every detail. James wanted to have a Muggle Magician. His father, Fleamont Potter- inventor of Sleekeazy’s Hair Potion, ‘Two drops tames even the most bothersome barnet’©, let the boys make all the decisions. 

Walburga almost didn’t let Sirius go. She told him that no _proper_ Wizarding child should be associated with those _Muggle-lovers_. “They disgrace the name Wizard, Sirius. You’d do best to not associate with the Potters.”

Sirius did his best to ignore Walburga. Her opinion of him wouldn’t change no matter what he did. He agreed to take Reggie with. The six year old _was_ excited to attend a birthday of someone who _wasn’t_ related to him. Sirius had promised James that he wouldn’t let Reggie know that they _were_ related; after all, James’ mother’s sister was Dorea Black.

**xXxXx**

“I’m going to Head the Auror Corps,” James laughed as they ran down the broken cobblestones of Diagon Alley, the clear August day beating a bright sun down on the Hogwarts bound students.

Sirius barked out a short, high laugh. “But, Jamie… We’ve only just gotten our letters. _I_ heard that you have to be really good at Potions to get in the Corps. What if your pants at it?”

James stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. He bent his knees, placing both hands on the knobby bits and wheezed to catch his breath. “But, Siri… What if I’m _not_ rubbish? What if I best you? Become Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, _and_ pass the Auror test first time ‘round? What are you going to do then?”

Sirius shoved his best friend, jostling the younger Wizard into the smooth glass of the front display case. “You’ll _be_ pants. I’m not going to let you copy, Jamie. No way.”

James smiled and shoved his best friend back. “Just you wait and see, Sirius Black. I’ll show you.”

Sirius grimaced as his best friend stood, wiping imaginary dirt from his robes.

“Siri? What do you want to do when we graduate?”

Sirius’ face paled as his eyes narrowed, two tiny specks of silver- pain radiating as he spoke. “I just want to make it to graduation, Jamie.” Sirius slugged his best friend in the shoulder.

“Besides, if I make that decision now… I’ll only set myself up for failure in the future. Best to just go with whatever life brings us.”

“Way to be pragmatic, Sirius.” James smiled, his eyes shiny with unspilt tears. “Now… Let’s go shopping before you turn us into your parents.”

James never knew how afraid Sirius was of that _very_ thing happening.

**xXxXx**

Sirius and James boarded the Hogwarts Express on a hot, blustery day. The cooling charms James’ father layered on the boys kept the worst of the heat and wind from affecting the duo. 

“Come _on_ , Jamie.” Sirius pushed his way past the throng of students loitering in the corridor of the train. The name _Black_ carried _some_ weight after all.

“Sirius…” James huffed as he passed a Fifth Form in Hufflepuff yellow. “Slow _down_.”

“I want to get the best spot.” Sirius stopped in front of a half opened carriage, ready to push out whomever happened to be inside. His pause forced James to slam into the back of the shorter boy, causing Sirius to stumble slightly. He grabbed the frame and pushed the sliding door open the remainder of the way. 

“Wha-” James started as he shoved Sirius out of the way to glance at what made the older Wizard stop.

Sirius started at the young man sitting in the corner of one of the seats by the window. Honey-brown hair shone in the rays of sun floating through the dusty window. His head was buried in the _gigantic_ tome that rested lightly on his lap. The young man’s robes were worn- obviously purchased second hand or handed down in the family. Sirius ducked his head in shame and pulled at the fitted, _new_ robes that graced his lithe frame, his face pinking in embarrassment. 

The boy glanced up from his reading and smiled. “Would you care to join us?”

Sirius nodded, his head on a pivot. He _knew_ he looked like a complete tosser, but he didn’t _care_. He had never seen anyone more beautiful. The caramel brown eyes and raised brow that accompanied the question, drew him into the room further. “Of co- course….”

James rolled his eyes as he took a seat next to the unassuming pudgy boy gracing the other bench. “James Potter,” he offered as he shook the other’s hands.

The boy next to him smiled, his round face plain, yet kind. “Peter. Pettigrew. Nice to meet you, James. And you are?”

Sirius glanced at the boy next to him and nudged his arm lightly, hoping for acknowledgement. “I’m Sirius Black.”

The boy at his side nodded, his eyes never leaving the copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. 

Peter sighed. “You’ll have to excuse Remus. I’ve gotten about two words out of him since I found him. It was mostly grunts- and his name of course.”

Remus sighed and ran a shaky hair through his hair before holding it out for James and then Sirius to shake. If Sirius lingered in the gesture, no one was the wiser.

“Remus Lupin. Muggleborn.” Remus turned his eyes back to his book and pursed his lips.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sirius quipped. Remus glanced back up from his book, one eyebrow raised, his face dark. “That- that you’re Muggleborn. I’m Pureblood- So’s James. But it doesn’t matter. ‘Cause we’re all going to be best friends and no one will care.”

“You act like you make all the rules. What if we’re all in different Houses?” Remus closed his book and sighed.

“I _know_ that I’m gonna sort Gryffindor.” 

“Because you’re everything a Gryff is, Jamie.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “You’re _brave_ , _loyal_ , _chivalrous_ , and a complete _tosser_. Of course you’ll go Gryffindor. The _entire_ Potter line has.”

"Well, there was Great Aunt Metaluna. She sorted Ravenclaw... but... she was also crazy." James shrugged.

Remus smiled. “I don’t know what House I’ll sort. Probably Ravenclaw. I’m just happy to have had the chance to come to Hogwarts. We didn’t know if I’d be allowed-”

James leaned forward as Remus clamped a hand over his own mouth. He drew a deep breath, ready to speak. Sirius _knew_ Remus had a secret he didn’t want to tell. He was right- nothing dictated that they would be friends in a few months’ time. 

“What House do you think you’ll sort, Peter?” Sirius pipped up, a look of relief on Remus’ face. 

“Both my mum and da were sorted Hufflepuff. I’m sure that’s where I’ll wind up too.” Peter sunk back into the cushions on the bench. Sirius thought he looked upset.

“ _I_ heard that you can convince the hat to put you somewhere. Maybe we can all try for the same House.” James pursed his lips and nodded.

“Yeah… ‘Cause that would work, Jamie. My _entire_ family- both sides, sorted Slytherin. There is _no hope_ for me to go anywhere else. So watch, we all end up in different Houses… And you lot will all hate me.”

“That’s not true, Sirius.” Remus smiled from the bench. “I’ll still be your friend, no matter what. And you’ve known James how long?”

“Going on six years.” Sirius grinned.

“See?” Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ arm. The dark haired boy gasped. Remus’ hand was soft and smooth and _warm_ on his skin. “James will always be your friend.”

James nodded. “You’re my _first friend_ , Siri… I’m not going anywhere.”

Sirius sighed as he settled in for the remainder of the trip. He really hoped that they would stay friends forever.

That night, as he settled into his bed in Gryffindor tower, his old _and_ new friends surrounding him, Remus snuffling in his sleep behind the curtained bed next to him… Sirius _knew_ he was home. 

**xXxXx**

The Summer of 1974 would become the one summer that Sirius simultaneously wanted to forget- _and_ remember for the remainder of his life. Fourteen had been hard on Sirius. His friends in Gryffindor Tower had grown taller, their voices deepening. Sirius had remained short, James trying- and failing to not tease him about being so tiny. 

The one positive thing to come from being short was Remus. Remus, who allowed Sirius and James to comfort him after his change. Remus, who pulled Sirius into his bed at night after Sirius had a bad nightmare and soothed the older boy, petting his shoulder length, black, silky curls. Remus, who called him _little one_ and fed him grapes and sweets. Remus, who promised to love him _forever_.

Sirius sighed as he flopped onto his four poster, coverlet billowing around his slight frame. He had been _banished_ to his room for the summer. Sirius stared at the Gryffindor poster on his ceiling. Walburga _hated_ that he had sorted Gryffindor, but James had been right. You _could_ ask the hat to consider other Houses. Reggie had sorted Slytherin- no surprise. Walburga had been over the moon that her _favourite_ son had sorted a _Proper_ House. 

The front door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place creaked open. Sirius had been told that there would be a _most important_ visitor to the house that night and that he would not be allowed off of the 4th floor. He jumped from the bed, pressing his ear against the dark, heavy wood of his door. Sirius couldn’t risk opening the gateway to the hall. He wouldn’t dare tempt Walburga’s wrath. Sirius huffed as he moved back to his bed and laid down. He knew it wasn’t fair that Reggie was allowed to be around their _special_ guest and he wasn’t. 

A scuffle broke out on the main floor. At least, that’s what Sirius assumed it to be. He cracked the door to his room and sat down on the dark floor.

“You can’t do that!” Walburga’s voice lifted up from the drawing room on the main floor.

“Walburga…” Orion chided back. “He can _do_ whatever he wants in our house.”

“But… That _boy_ is too disruptive to be involved. He’s not punished enough for his cheek.”

“Mrs Black,” the dulcet tone of the guest responded. “The boy _is_ your Heir, yes?”

“Well, of course.” Sirius could hear the bristle in Walburga’s voice. “But, that does not mean that he is _capable_ of being Heir. Regulus has been groomed to succeed. _He_ is the future of the Black Line. My _Legacy_. He sorted Slytherin. He has been taken under the Malfoy Heir’s wing. Lord Lestrange is his sponsor. Surely that is enough to see that Regulus is the _superior_ son.”

“I wish to see your eldest son,” the man stated. “Alone.”

“I don’t believe that wise, my Lord.”

“And, I don’t believe your option matters.” 

Sirius held his breath as heavy boots fell upon the stairs. 

A tall, lithe man stepped around the corner and into Sirius’ view. The first thing Sirius noticed was that he was _young_. His robe was of a modern cut, but his hair styled in a way that went out in the 1930’s. He stopped in front of the young Wizard and crouched low, teal eyes meeting grey. A smile flitted over the older Wizard’s face and he reached out a pale hand.

Sirius gasped and reached for the hand. The skin was smooth and _cold_. The older Wizard pulled his hand out of Sirius’ grasp before bringing up to his hair. He ran his fingertips through the loose curls and grinned. 

“You’re Sirius.” The older man stated. It wasn’t a question.

Sirius nodded. “Sirius Orion Black, Heir Black. Sir.”

“Mein Liebling, why are you up here and not down with your family?” The man tangled his fingers in Sirius’ hair.

The young man gasped. “My- Walburga can’t _stand_ for me to be in the same room as her. I didn’t know that there was to be a gathering this evening.”

“You didn’t know I would be here?” The man’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t know who I _am_?”

Sirius raised his head, the fingers tightening _hard_. “No. Should I?”

“I am the Dark Lord. Surely, you have heard the name _Voldemort_?” 

Sirius nodded through the pull and pain. He pursed his lips, his eyebrows scrunching. “Walburga and Orion follow your practices. Reggie looks at you as if you are akin to _Merlin_.”

“And you?” The Dark Lord cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know you, do I?” Sirius hissed as the hand in his hair _pulled_. His neck stretched long.

“I am your _Lord_ , young Black. You should treat me as such.” The Dark Lord pulled Sirius out of his seat and onto his knees. “You will _kneel_ when I request.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow as the Dark Lord’s mouth moved to his ear and hissed. “You will _submit_ when I request.”

A shudder ran through the young Wizard and he nodded.

“You _belong_ to me.”

**xXxXx**

“Sirius...” The Dark Lord stood behind the Black Heir, a hand on his hip. Sirius appreciated that he always gave him the ability to say _stop_. The Dark Lord watched for every flinch, every _pull_ of Sirius’ body away from him. 

The Dark Lord was like a Father to the younger Wizard. Merlin knew his parents never cared. Sirius knew his Dark Magic needed to be cultivated or he would end up like his cousin, Bella. She had been in and out of St Mungo's the last few months fighting Magical Insanity.

“Is this correct?” Sirius leaned back into the older Wizard and sighed as the Dark Lord’s Magic washed over him. 

“Oh, yes…” The Dark Lord purred in his ear. Sirius shuddered with want. It wasn’t sexual. He loved Remus. But the Dark Lord- _He_ was intoxicating.

The grumble of Sirius’ stomach stopped the Dark Lord. He pulled away from the younger Wizard and the lesson he was administering. “Sirius…”

“Walburga is in a mood.” Sirius spun to face Voldemort, his hands on his hips. 

“And she’s not feeding you again?” The Dark Lord conjured a small two person chair and motioned for Sirius to sit by him. 

Sirius nodded. “She-” He buried his face in the Dark Lord’s shoulder, the older Wizard’s arms encircling him, pulling him closer. He wound a hand in Sirius’ curls and twisted. 

“Let it out, Heir Black,” the Dark Lord whispered. “We’ll go have an early supper when you’re ready.” 

“She won’t let me leave.”

“She will, Sirius.” The Dark Lord wiped Sirius’ face with his grey and green handkerchief. “Eventually, she will have to let you leave all together. You only have two years of schooling left. You will be of age in a year in and half. Have you thought to what you will do when you graduate?”

“I was thinking of joining the Auror Corps with James.” Sirius smiled at the thought of his best friend. “I’m just worried that Remus won’t be able to find work.”

The Dark Lord pulled the younger Wizard way from his shoulder by the hair. “Remus is _what_ to you?”

“I _love_ him,” Sirius smiled. 

“Then he shall join you.” The Dark Lord cleared his throat. “In my Ranks. By my side. I shall Mark you shortly after you turn Seventeen. You will join my Inner Ranks.”

“But… _Remus_ ,” Sirius whigned as the Dark Lord pulled tighter on his hair. 

“Remus will be Marked as well, mein Liebling.” The Dark Lord stroked a single finger down the side of Sirius’ face, the skin goose pimpling in it’s wake.

“Can he be?” Sirius snuggled deeper into the Dark Lord’s lap, his small frame dwarfed by the older Wizard.

“I don’t understand?” 

“Remus is a- he’s- He’s a _werewolf_ ,” Sirius whispered.

“Oh… mein Liebling…” the Dark Lord shushed. “He will not be turned away. If he chooses to stand by your side, I will have him. You have my word.” 

Sirius nodded. The two weeks since Sirius had been home from Fifth Form had been some of the worst in his life. Walburga had stepped up her punishment. Sirius spent more and more time in his stuffy room, no access to even Kreacher. She let him out three times a day to toilet and have a meager meal that he ate on the stair- when she allowed him to eat. The only thing that kept him sane was his visits from the Dark Lord. Voldemort brought him the mail that he was missing out on. Remus sent his mail to James who forwarded it onto Sirius.

He only received the owl post when the Dark Lord came, which this summer had been at least twice a week. Voldemort understood that Sirius didn’t want his friends worrying about him. 

That evening after returning from dinner with the Dark Lord- they had gone to Diagon Alley, a new restaurant had opened the week before. Secondary was an quaint Italian eatery that promised discretion, and they delivered. No one had seen the Dark Lord and Sirius enter or leave. He was able to enjoy good company and good food. The Dark Lord spent the majority of the evening speaking of his goals for the Wizarding World, his plans for the Ministry, and what he expected of his Followers. Sirius was privy to the names of his most loyal followers. Bella was no surprise. She had always been a proponent of Blood Purity. He learned that the Malfoys- Lucius and Narcissa were part of his Inner Circle, the most coveted position a Death Eater could hope for. Lucius had just been promoted to Voldemort’s Right Hand. 

Sirius couldn’t wait until he turned Seventeen.

Two weeks later, Sirius was fleeing his parent’s home to the only place he knew he would be safe- the Potters.

“James!” Sirius pounded on the door to the loft apartment over the shed that James had moved into that summer. “Jamie! Come on, you bloody tosser! Open up!”

Sirius heard the thump and slide of something heavy as booted feet hit each stair. The door flung open and two strong arms encased him as he crumbled to the flagstones.

“Siri!” James cried as Sirius sobbed.

“Please…. Jamie…” Sirius whispered. “Inside.”

James nodded as he scooped up the Black Heir and carried him up the stairs toward the sitting room. “What happened?”

“Walburga.” Sirius winced as he was placed face-down on the settee. “Felt it was time I was taught a _lesson_ with my present.”

“What in the bloody _hell_ are you getting? Your backside looks like ground lamb.” James pulled the tattered remains of Sirius’ shirt from his bleeding back.

“A beautiful cat, Jamie. Can’t wait until it’s mine. Just don’t understand why she felt the need to use it on me.” Sirius hissed at the pain. “Careful. Do you have any dittany?”

“Of course.” James jumped from his best friend’s side and ran to the cupboard in the corner of the kitchen. He raced back to dab the smoking potion on the flayed strips of skin. “You’re not going back, are you?”

“I very well can’t now, can I?” Sirius sighed in relief as the skin on his back began knitting together. “Can I crash here til I become of age?”

“Fleamont and Euphemia would be _gutted_ if you didn’t, Siri. Remus too. He wouldn’t want to see you spend one more moment in that house.” James stopped applying the dittany, sitting the pot on the floor next to the settee. “I’d be pretty chuffed too, you wanker. You’re my first-friend. Do you really think you wouldn’t have a place to stay?”

Sirius winced as he pulled himself to sit and stripped his ruined shirt off over his head. Half naked and bloody, he wrapped his arms around James and smiled. “Thanks, love. You know… if I wasn’t completely gone on Remus- I could love you.”

James laughed, his head thrown back, long neck exposed. His fingers wrapped gingerly around the still tender skin on Sirius’ back, smearing the remaining blood around. Sirius leaned forward and placed a single closed mouth kiss on the thin cord of muscle under his ear. James hissed in a shaky breath through his teeth. He tilted his head in further invitation.

“Siri…” he whispered, shaking slightly. “Don’t tempt me.”

Sirius chuckled. “I thought you were gone on Evans, Jamie.”

James narrowed his eyes, his hands coming up to frame Sirius’ thin face, tiny red fingerprints littering the pale skin. He pulled him in, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. Sirius smiled. James’ lips were dry at the corners. He gasped as his best friend manipulated his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved against each other in an intricate dance. James pulled away, sucking in a deep, shaky breath as his forehead resting lightly on Sirius’.

“Nothing, mate. Sorry,” James teased, his pupils blown. It _obviously_ wasn’t _nothing_ “Still gone on Evans.”

Sirius pulled away and smacked James in the shoulder. “It’s a good thing Remus loves the both of us, otherwise… I’d have a hard time explaining why you kissed me when you _know_ the two of us have been together since Fourth Year.”

“Yeah…” James gently wiped the bloody whirls from Sirius’ cheeks and neck. “Remus would understand though. He _knows_ you. And he _loves_ you. You’ll always be his… No matter _who_ you belong to.” 

“And I _love_ him…”

James tilted Sirius’ face up, grey eyes meeting hazel. “You _can_ love more than one person, Siri. It’s okay. Remus knows that. He’ll never begrudge you for loving someone else too.”

“But… The Dark Lord….” Sirius sniffled.

“If you think that what he stands for is right and just… Remus and I will support you. No matter what,” James smiled. “The fact that he takes care of you only makes him that much more important.”

**xXxXx**

Sirius had been taking potions for an entire year now. They tasted of mouldy socks and Welsh mud, but the one good thing to come from them was that Sirius- while not as tall as Remus and James, could boast that he was taller than the majority of students in their year. The Dark Lord had someone at Hogwarts brewing him the Nutrient Potions. Every Saturday, Sirius went to an unused classroom in the Dungeon and picked up his supply. He suspected it was Snape, the rotten Snivellus. 

Sirius had found out a few weeks prior that Snape would be taking the Mark shortly after he would. I did not please him that Lucius and Narcissa had taken Snape under their wing. Rumour had it that his father had killed his mother and he was staying with Lord Malfoy and his Consort through the summer. He had also heard that they were sharing their bed with him as well.

Sirius had _indeed_ been gifted his cat on the occasion of his Sixteenth Birthday. There was little fanfare. The Dark Lord met him and Remus for lunch and he presented the Black Heir with a simple black box. Nestled inside the tissue had been his cat o’ nine tails, the leather handle supple and conditioned, the knots and braids cleaned and shining. A second box had been presented that afternoon for Remus. 

The Dark Lord gifted Remus with a simple golden galleon on a leather strap. The bracelet was meant to alert the werewolf when the Dark Lord needed him since he was unable to be Marked. He gave it to him early, he stated because he needed Remus to have a way to let him know when Sirius was in trouble. 

He was upset that the Dark Lord had not presented him with his own gift on the day of his birth, but now- over a half year later, he understood why. 

Sirius blinked back the sleep in his eyes and rolled onto his side. His face scrunched in confusion as he took in his surroundings. The sheets around him were pale green brushed silk, quite different than the flannel cotton sheets that adorned his bed in the flat he shared with James at Potter Manor. The heavy, rose coloured damask cover fell from the gigantic bed and onto the rug. Sirius sat up, his head thumping a heavy beat in his ears. He groaned as the past twelve hours came back. He was in the Dark Lord’s bed.

A chuckle rang across the room as Remus stepped into the bedchamber. He plucked Sirius’ clothes from the chair and pitched them at the older boy. 

“Siri….” Remus shook his head. “Making a fool of yourself, _again_ I see.” 

“Remy… Did he leave a hangover potion?” Sirius groaned as he flopped back onto the feather-soft pillow pile underneath him. He immediately regretted the decision as the bile in his stomach rose toward the back of his throat.

Remus gently placed the vial his Sirius’ hand. “He handed it to me personally. Now… Get dressed. You’re expected to breakfast.”

Sirius downed the potion in one gulp, the bitter flavour causing a full body shudder. The potion immediately cleared the brain fog he had been experiencing and took away the nausea. He stood, his naked frame facing his boyfriend. Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the taller boy and crooked a finger toward his love.

Remus shook his head and chuckled. He stepped in front of the shorter man and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “You need a shower. I can smell his _seed_ all over you. Yours too.”

“Bloody werewolf sense.” Sirius laughed, the barking filling the room. “I’ll go now. Give my regards to Voldemort, love. We really should be getting back to James’.”

“He won’t be happy, _darling_.” Remus raised an eyebrow as the older man sauntered across the room, hips sashaying lewdly.

“He’ll get over it,” Sirius hollered from the en suite. “I’m sure he’s still satisfied from last night.”

“Do you even _remember_ last night?” Remus laughed as he leaned against the doorway.

Sirius stepped into the shower and flicked on the taps, adjusting the temperature of the water and adding the scent of leather and cardamom to the air. “I remember _enough_.”

 

“We’re Sixteen, Sirius. Granted… We’ve been having sex for a few years now, but do you think it wise to go to his bed more than this once?”

“I know that I will if asked,” Sirius responded as he scrubbed his lightly tanned skin clean. 

“And _I_ know that I will be here to bring you home afterwards,” Remus sighed. “I _do_ hope you realise how much I love you.”

Sirius stepped from the shower and into the warm towel Remus held out to him. He turned slowly as Remus wrapped the fluffy cotton around his body, grabbing the younger boy’s hands. “And I love you. More than you will ever know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Remus. _Marry me_.” Sirius planted a chaste kiss on the werewolf’s lips. 

“Are you being serious now?” Remus scrunched his brow. 

“I’m always serious,” he deadpanned. Sirius dropped Remus’ hands and ran to the other room. “Hold on.”

Remus stepped from the en suite, following his boyfriend into the Dark Lord’s sleeping chamber. Sirius dug through the pocket of his trousers, pulling out a small box and turned toward Remus smiling.

“Remus John Lupin…” Sirius opened the tiny box, the towel wrapped around his waist falling to the floor. “Will you do me the honour of being my husband?”

Remus chuckled and shook his head as Sirius grinned, his teeth gleaming white from his smile. “Of course I will, you _mutt_. I’d marry you a million times over.”

Sirius plucked the small gold ring from the box and placed it on Remus’ finger. The younger man turned his hand left and right as the sunlight gleamed on the single moonstone in the center of the gold. 

“Did Voldemort put you up to this?” Remus questioned.

“He definitely _encouraged_ it. I was planning on asking you before we went back to school this fall. I’ve been carrying the ring around for weeks. _Weeks_ , Remy. You know how hard it is for me to hold on to anything without giving it away.”

“I do…” Remus knocked Sirius in the chest. “Now… get dressed so we can celebrate at yours. I’m not buggering you in the Dark Lord’s bed.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 

“No matter _how_ much the man would be okay with it.” Remus shook his head and glided from the room, more than likely to let the Dark Lord know that Sirius had _finely_ done it.

**xXxXx**

When he looked back at it later on in life, Sirius would have to say that 10 November 1977 was in the Top Ten of memorable days in his life. He stood before the Dark Lord, his fiance at his side, _Proud_ as he received his Mark. 

Earlier in the evening, Sirius had to prove his worth, and he did. A young Muggle man was brought into the meeting room of the Dark Lord’s Manor. Sirius had his choice in method of torture, every potential Death Eater did, but Sirius _knew_ what the Dark Lord looked for. He told Remus as much, letting him know that when he turned seventeen, that even though he could not be Marked, the Dark Lord preferred _Cruciatus_ to any other type of torture. That even _Muggles_ could beat and break a body physically, but only a _Wizard_ could break the mind doing it. 

Sirius sat on the settee in the drawing room, the new Mark on his left forearm pulsing steadily as his intended and the Dark Lord had a discussion in the smoking room next door. Sirius knew that all he needed to do was walk to the bifold doors and press an ear to the thin birch wood, hearing every word the two said. He did not. Sirius remained in his seat, the soft, green fabric soothing his worry. 

Remus shook his head as he entered the room. The Dark Lord did _not_ follow. Sirius jumped to his feet and rushed to the younger Wizard. “What did he say, Remus?”

Remus drew in a measured, calming breath. “He informed me that your heart may belong to me, but your body… it now belongs to _Him_.”

“You _knew_ that, Remus.” He reached out a shaky hand and wrapped it around the taller man’s waist. “I love you most of all. I always will.”

“I know.” Remus placed his lips gently on the shorter wizard’s forehead. “This just makes it more _real_. It’s a lot to take in, that’s all.”

“We’ll get through it together, Remus. Just like always,” Sirius reminded his fiance. “Now… Come on… I hear Evans finally agreed to a date with Jamie. We should head to Hogsmeade to spy on them.”

**xXxXx**

“How does it feel to be an official graduate of Hogwarts?” James looped an arm around Remus’ shoulder, his other arm winding around Sirius’ waist pulling them in close.

Remus laughed, “When do you two start Auror training?” 

“In a few weeks, “ Sirius answered from James’ other side. “Peter is going on to work at his parents shop in the Alley. And you… are going to be the best _House-Husband_ a Wizard could ever ask for.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I was thinking about going into book writing. Textbooks don’t write themselves.”

“You’ll make a good writer, Remus,” James stated. “Lily is going into potions work with Snivelling Snivellus. But, I can’t stop her. They’re _best friends_ again. She said something about recruiting for the Order too.”

“You’re not thinking-” Sirius stopped as the Mark on his forearm tingled. He glanced toward Remus as the younger man winced from the heat on his bracelet. 

“I think that is a _Grand_ idea…” The Dark Lord glided toward the trio. Sirius appreciated the glamours that Voldemort had applied. 

“Us joining the Order?” Remus raised an eyebrow. James excused himself, Evans waving to the men. 

“Severus will be inducted next week. I’m am positive that Potter and Evans will testify to your character and mental fortitude. I need more people in his ranks.” The Dark Lord smiled as he embraced the two graduates. “Make me proud.”

Sirius smiled as the Dark Lord disappeared into the crowd. James and Lily came back toward the pair, smiles on their face. Evans shoved her left hand in Sirius’ face. “Lookie, look, _Black_... I’m getting _married_.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “So am I, Evans. Next week in fact. Remus and I are going to France. You and James are going to be there…”

“I know,” Lily replied smugly. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else next week. I’m just excited. I’m getting married!”

James pulled Sirius away from Remus and Lily’s happy dance and toward the corner of the room, ducking behind a heavy window drape. The alcove they found was quaint. Just enough room for the two of them to stand, a half metre apart. 

“Sirius….” James started, his voice pitched low. “I know what _He_ wanted… I’ll sponsor you. Lily will too. You _and_ Remus. I won’t tell Dumbledore. I would _never_ do that to you.”

“And just how are we supposed to be inducted without Dumbledore knowing I have a tattoo?” Sirius scratched his left ear lightly. 

“He won’t even ask,” James grinned. “The Induction is pretty basic. You just recite some _ancient_ words and you’re golden.”

“That’s it?” Sirius raised an eyebrow as he stepped closer to his best friend.

James leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Sirius’ left forearm. He brought the cloth covered appendage to his lips and kissed. “I won’t let him find this out. I love you too much, Siri.”

Sirius dropped his arm to wrap around James’ waist. He pulled the taller Wizard toward him and sighed as their lips met. Sirius tilted his head and deepened the kiss, their tongues tangling in an intricate dance. Sirius pressed his body along James’ his hardness rubbing against his first-friend’s thigh. James moaned as he rubbed against the shorter Wizard. 

Sirius pulled away slightly, his _need_ and _want_ stopping him. “Jamie…”

“Shhh… I _know_. I love to snog you too, you know.” James leaned his forehead against Sirius’. “Lily and I are moving into a cottage in Godric’s Hollow next week.”

“Remus and I let a flat in Caron Alley. Frank and Alice Longbottom live across the street.” Sirius smiled, his face lit in love. 

“Good for you!” James chuckled. “We’ll throw a housewarming orgy.”

Sirius smacked James in the chest, a barking laugh loosening itself from his throat. “We will not. I am _not_ a muff-diver.” 

“Poor Sirius. Afraid of a little fanny.” 

“Stuff it,” Sirius laughed and leaned on his best friend.

“I’m serious though,” James deadpanned, his voice low. “I’ll do _whatever_ it takes, Sirius. You’re my best mate.”

**xXxXx**

Sirius leaned on Remus. The counter of their flat on Caron Alley was covered with owl post from the last six weeks. They had arrived home that morning from an extended mission in France for the Dark Lord. Remus had been given the extra task from Dumbledore to meet with the Werewolves.

Remus jumped slightly as the Phoenix Patronus glided through the wall. Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew what Dumbledore had to say.

_The Order will convene a meeting at 2200 in Godric’s Hollow at the Green Dragon._

Sirius sighed as he walked to the fireplace. He chucked a handful of floo powder into the fire, stuck his head in and yelled. “ _Jasper Cottage_.”

James came to the Floo, an apron around his waist and wand in hand. “What’s going on?”

“Did you get Dumbledore’s Patronus?” Sirius questioned as he settled onto the cushion Remus had brought him.

“A few minutes ago. Lily has me cleaning the house top to bottom. Her parents are coming to wedding plan this afternoon. I wish we could have an intimate affair. You and Remus got away with it… Why can’t we?” James flopped onto the floor in front of his fireplace.

“Because… My parents can’t _stand_ me and Remus’ parents are old.” Sirius shrugged. “We lucked out, that’s all. It’s not hard to plan a little wedding when only five people are going to be there.”

“Lily is upset that we can’t Honeymoon in the South of France. She hears that the Mediterranean is _beautiful_ in September.”

“It is… But, don’t tell Lily that. Remus and I were there not that long ago. I have seen pictures from the locals of the fall. I’d love to live there someday… Find a small little town nestled in the hills and hide away from the world. Hopefully after the War is over…” 

“Yeah,” James said with a sigh. “I should get back to work. Lily is with the neighbour. They’re talking flowers… But, not for long.”

Sirius nodded. “Love you, Jamie. See you tonight.”

“You too, Pads.”

Sirius stood from the hearth and brushed the thin layer of soot from his shoulders and hair. He crossed the room in four steps and wrapped his arms around his husband. “I’m worried, Moony…”

Remus scrunched his face, his mouth turned down in a frown. “Is it founded?”

“Is it ever?” Sirius buried his face in Remus’ shoulder. “I just- It never is, but that doesn’t stop me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This meeting has been called tonight to discuss the events of the past few days.” Dumbledore started as the Order members took their seats around the round table in the back room of the Green Dragon. “As you all have heard by now, Edgar Bones was killed in the Raid night before last. Emmeline Vance is still in St Mungo's with spell damage, and the town of Hartshere on the outskirts of Leominster is in ruins. We have heard of no casualties on the Death Eater side and Voldemort seems to be gathering followers faster than we can put rally the Resistance.”

Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table. Sirius knew the majority of those present. Next to Dumbledore sat Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall, Elphias Doge, the Prewett twins- Fabian and Gideon, Marlene McKinnon, Dung- Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Severus- the Snivelling _Bastard_ , Remus, then himself. James was seated to his left, with Lily, then Alice and Frank Longbottom, and Rubeus Hagrid rounding out the group. Moody stood, his magical eye staring each Wizard in the room in the eye before roaming the corners.

“The Battle in Hartshere could have been won had we not had so many members in other parts of the country.” Moody turned to glare at James and Lily, Frank and Alice. “I understand that the Death Eaters don’t announce in the Prophet before they attack, but that shouldn’t excuse anyone from rallying around the cause. We lost a good soldier two nights past. A life that shouldn’t have gone to waste. I raise my wand to Edgar Bones.”

Everyone in the room raised a wand and mumbled, “May he ever be at rest.”

“Severus,” Moody began. “Have you news of the next Death Eater meeting?”

Severus stood and ran a hand down the front of his dour, black robes. “There is a meeting at Midnight. I do not know if the Inner Circle will be called. I am not _privy_ to those meetings.”

Sirius did his best to stay impassive. It would ruin everything that they had been working for if the remaining members of the Order found out that not only was Severus one of the Inner Circle, but Remus and Sirius were as well.

Severus cleared his throat and continued. “The Raid will be discussed in detail, I am sure. What went right, but more importantly, what went _wrong_. He may not begin to plan the next Raid, but I may be able to glean an idea of his plan.”

Sirius elbowed James, the huff of an _ow_ barely audible. He wouldn’t stop glaring at Severus. Not that Sirius liked him any better… It’s just that they _had_ to work together. In the Order and as Death Eaters. “Knock it off, Prongs…” Sirius whispered.

“Thank you, Severus.” Dumbledore nodded as Severus sat down. “Gideon, Fabian… How was did your mission in Wales go?”

The Prewett brothers nodded in unison from their seats, but did not stand. “We had some luck in the North of Wales-” Gideon started.

“-but it was slow going. They haven’t been affected by the war-” Fabian continued.

“-and the reports are slow to come from England in regards to the casualty count-”

“You Know Who hasn’t gathered many followers there-”

“-from what we could see.” Gideon finished. 

Sirius let out a steady breath. He could see why the two of them always worked together. Neither could speak in complete sentences. 

“Thank you, Gideon. Fabian.” Dumbledore gestured to James. “How is work in the Auror office?”

“We are working hard to identify and arrest Death Eaters. It is a slow process. I am gaining recognition and respect in the Corps.”

“Good.” Dumbledore leaned forward and steepled his fingers under his chin, elbows on the table. “Sirius… Remus? What of your work with the werewolf population in France?”

“They are a _difficult_ group to infiltrate,” Remus began. “It may take many attempts for me to gain their trust.”

“I have talked with the locals,” Sirius added as he _conveniently_ forgot to mention that he was recruiting for the Dark Lord. “They are hesitant to join a group in another country. Voldemort isn’t trying to take over the French Ministry. He hasn’t attacked any town or village in France. I will continue to speak to the Natives as I can, but it may be slow going.”

“That is all you can do.” Dumbledore. “Remus. Sirius… Continue your work in France as permitted. James, please keep working with the Ministry Auror Corps. Alastor can help there. Frank, your work with the Auror Corps should continue as well. Keep searching. There is bound to be someone willing to turncoat.”

“Alice, Lily… The teas that you hold are important. The cause can be greatly assisted with the help of Witches.” Dumbledore was too absorbed in his speech to see Lily _fuming_ from her seat. Sirius noticed. She grabbed James’ arm and twisted hard enough to make him grab Sirius’ knee.

Lily and Alice nodded at the Headmaster. “Benjy, your work with the Scottish Ambassador has brought new ideas and tools for the fight inside of the British Ministry. Continue to visit with her as often as you can.”

Benjy nodded as he stood from the table and made his way to the Floo. More and more members of the Order were evacuating their seats and heading for the exits. 

“Dedalus, Dorcas… I need you to work in the Alley. Talk to shopkeepers. Find out what they need for protection and let them know that we will do our best to offer that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voldemort sat in his high-back wing chair, the dais a few inches off the remainder of the floor. He looked over his kneeling followers, their bone masks and hoods covering the identities of most. Sirius knelt by his side, his face impassive behind the silver and bone mask that marked a member of the Inner Circle. He spotted Lucius a few feet away, Severus and Narcissa by his side. Remus was on Narcissa’s right, followed by Corban Yaxley, the Lestrange brothers, and Augustus Rookwood. The remaining Death Eaters filled the cavernous space. Sirius estimated that there were close to two or three hundred of His most loyal in the room.

He zoned out the majority of the meeting, Voldemort’s hand in his hair the entire time. No one knew who was on the dais with the Leader of the Dark… only that he was silent and not to be questioned. Sirius barely heard Dolohov being an arsehole to the majority of the group as he handed out missions for the lower ranks. Voldemort dismissed the masses and gestured for his Inner Circle to approach. He stood from his chair and motioned for the group to enter the small room off the main chamber. 

The room housed a small table and chairs, a fireplace in the corner crackling. Voldemort slinked into the large chair, his followers waiting until he was fully seated before sitting himself.

“The Raid in Hartshere was a success. We injured or removed at least two Order members. Severus? Report.”

Severus nodded. “I have been tasked with reporting back Death Eater activities. I am to watch you and figure your movements, predict your patterns.”

“And what have you _predicted_?” Voldemort raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“That you are _unpredictable_ , my Lord.” Severus smiled, his normally dower face lit in laughter.

“I have some concerns, my Lord.” Sirius sighed, “There is some disturbing information that I have heard.”

Voldemort waved his hand. “Continue.”

“James is getting antsy in the Ministry. They have been having him search for Death Eater connections in their files. He is deleting and moving files as he is able, but with Alastor Moody staring over his shoulder-”

“That-”

“Severus,” Voldemort hissed. “You two _have_ to work together. I will have none of this _in-fighting_ between the two of you. I know that you did not get along at Hogwarts, but the past is just that… The past.”

Severus nodded as he whispered, “My Lord.” 

“You will have your assignments in two days. Now, leave. Sirius…. Remus…. Please remain behind.” Voldemort gestured to the two chairs on either side of him. Sirius knelt on the cushion conjured at the Dark Lord’s feet. Remus remained by the door, his eyes on his husband.

“My Lord,” Remus bowed slightly. “What task do you have for us?”

The Dark Lord tangled his fingers in Sirius’ shoulder length curls and tightened his grip. Sirius hissed at the pull, the tight feeling in his lower belly growing with his arousal. “Have you secured a home in France yet?”

“No, my Lord. We have been searching for the _perfect_ town, but you know how Sirius is… Nothing is good enough for the future Black _Lord_.” Remus smiled as he continued staring at his husband, his eyes fond. “We are continuing the search as time permits. Sirius is busy with his work for the Auror Corps, we have Order details and patrols to schedule, there is also the matter of the work you send us to do, all while keeping under the radar of Dumbledore and Moody.”

“I will see what I can do,” Voldemort chuckled. “Sirius is being such a _good boy_ that I would like to visit with him for a bit.”

Remus chuckled as he backed toward the door. “See you in a while, love. Be good.”

Sirius lifted his head the moment the door shut behind his husband. He bit his bottom lip and waggled his eyebrows.

“Sirius…” the Dark Lord hissed. “In my lap.”

Sirius rose as the hand in his hair loosened. He crawled into Voldemort’s lap and wound his hands around the older Wizard. 

**xXxXx**

“Lily, today I take you for my wife. I promise to love you always, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, no matter what they are. I will laugh with you, cry with you, and not be mad when you think my pranks have gone too far. I will do my best to accept your friends, even when they are not mine. I will always be open and honest with you, cherishing you for as long as we both shall live. I cannot promise peace in times of turmoil, but I can promise I will do my best to provide you peace. I promise laughter in times of sadness and to be your light in the darkness.” James smiled at his bride in her pale pink, floor-length dress. 

Sirius stood to James’ left, Remus directly next to him. Lily had Alice and Serena, one of her dorm mates from Hogwarts. The wedding was intimate, twenty people or so had come. Most of the Order was there, along with Lily’s Muggle parents- John and Dahlia Evans. James’ parents- Fleamont and Euphemia were on the other side of the aisle. The Order members were spread out between the two sides. Lily had her fiery red hair down- a point of contention with James. She had wanted it in a fancy updo, James wanted it cascading in curls. 

James was in a handsome set of Wizards robes, the pale pink tie offsetting the all black robe. Sirius smiled as he watched the two hold their Oathing Stone between them. The stone was quartz, pink veins running through the numerous of cracks. A perfect stone for their union. 

“James, today I take you to be my husband from this time onward, to join with you and share your life. I promise to try my best to respect you, even when you’re acting a child. I promise to speak to you when I have a problem and encourage and inspire you to do the same. I promise to accept your friends, even when they don’t clean up after themselves. I promise to comfort you when you need it, love you in good times and bad, and hold you in the _highest_ regard.” The crowd laughed slightly at Lily’s proclamation.

“From this day forward, our lives are together bound- there is no more I, but only we, and just as two flames are not diminished by joining together, just as magic is stronger when two souls join, so should the flames and magic of our spirits burn brighter in our union.” They stated together.

James handed the Oathing Stone to Sirius to hold on as Lily’s ring was passed over. It was a simple gold band with a small emerald set in the band. “Lily, this ring I pledge to you in its unbroken wholeness is a symbol of the infinite nature of my love. May the eternal shine of this ring be a symbol of the enduring trust and affection that I bring to you.”

Alice passed James’ ring to Lily, a gold and silver band with the Potter crest in the center. “James, this ring I pledge to you in its unbroken wholeness is a symbol of the infinite nature of my love. May the eternal shine of this ring be a symbol of the enduring trust and affection that I bring to you.”

James pulled Lily close, their fingers entwined as the the officiant announced that they were Bonded. James smiled as he spoke. “On this day, my hand is yours to hold, my heart forever yours to keep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Three deaths, Sirius!” James slammed the Prophet down on the scarred wooden table. “We go on our Honeymoon and three people die!”

Sirius grimaced as his best friend paced the small eating nook of the kitchen in at Jasper Cottage. “It’s-”

“How many people are going to die for His values? Are you even working for the Order?” James hissed. “That- that- _man_ holds your life, and _you_ let him!”

“It’s not like that, James. He wants change in our world. _Real _change.” Sirius paced the small space. Three steps, turn. Two steps, turn. “It’s not all about _Blood Purity_ and _Death to Muggles_.”__

__“Lils parents are Muggles, Sirius… In case you had forgotten. Is he going to kill them just because they exist?”_ _

__“I haven’t forgotten, Jamie. It’s just that He thinks that all Wizards and Witches belong in our world from birth. Not raised by Muggles until Hogwarts where they come in and spread their malcontent and want to change our way of living. You should know this, James! You grew up in a Pureblood Family. Maybe not one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but you of all people should understand that our way of life needs to be preserved.”_ _

__“So, you think that Lily should have been stolen away from her family at birth? How would you even know that someone is a Wizard at that age? Are you going to test every baby that’s born on the island? It doesn’t make any sense, Pads.”_ _

__Sirius sighed. “No… Well, most children manifest accidental magic around two or three, right?”_ _

__James nodded._ _

__“So, once that happens, you remove the baby from the family. Modify a few memories, have a Blood adoption be performed and the kid is in a family here. The Muggles can have squib babies or something. This way, everyone benefits.”_ _

__“But- It doesn’t seem right.” James half collapsed against the breakfast table, all the fight seemingly driven from his body._ _

__“James…” Sirius stepped to his best friend and pulled him close toward his body. “I promise you’ll be safe. I love you, Prongs.”_ _

__James nodded as he buried his face in Sirius’ shoulder, his arms pulling the smaller man tight. “Love you too, Pads. So much… I just don’t want Him hurting you.”_ _

__“He’s not hurting me, Jamie. Promise.” Sirius pulled James tighter as he snaked a hand under the taller man’s shirt. Sirius rubbed the silky smooth skin as he dipped a finger down the back of James’ trousers._ _

__“Please?” James begged as he tipped his face to capture Sirius’ mouth in a searing kiss, his hardness rubbing against the older man’s thigh. “I need-”_ _

__“Yes,” Sirius moaned. “Whatever you need, Jamie… I’ll give you everything.”_ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__“You can be so stupid sometimes, Sirius.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Are you telling me that you actually _fucked_ your best friend on the day he came back from his honeymoon- while his wife and her best friend were out shopping?”_ _

__Sirius ducked his head. Now that Remus said it, it did sound _stupid_. “I’m sure that Jamie _told_ Lils.”_ _

__“I’m sure he did too,” Remus approached his husband and tangled their fingers together. “It’s a good thing that I love you _very_ much, Pads. Not many people would put up with you sleeping with not only one, but _two_ other people.”_ _

__“It’s different with James, Moony.” Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his messy curls. “He needed it. We fought. He accused me of not caring. I love him like a brother. I can’t lose him, and I’ll do everything I can to keep him.”_ _

__“And I’ll be standing right next to you,” Remus stated as he pulled his husband closer._ _

__“I really hope you won’t hover over the two of us… That _could_ get a little awkward.” Sirius laughed, shallow and barklike. He shook his head as he pulled his husband’s face down for a kiss._ _

__**xXxXx** _ _

__“Mother will be upset.”_ _

__“Reggie, she won’t care,” Sirius sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned toward his brother a frown marring his otherwise happy face. “She disowned me when I was fifteen. The last place she would want me to be is at Orion’s funeral.”_ _

__“That’s not true, Siri… You’re still the Black Heir… Well, Lord Black once you take the ring.” Regulus smiled at his brother. “The Dark Lord told Mother that she couldn’t disown you. She will never be allowed if she wants to stay in _His_ graces. You have the ability to make Mother leave Grimmauld Place now, if you chose.”_ _

__Sirius huffed. His hands bunched at their sides. He did everything in his power to control the anger he felt at his brother and Walburga. “She can _keep_ the bloody house for all I care. I don’t want to be there… I never want to go again. She can rot away in her memories, in her _hatred_ of me. I never want to see her again!”_ _

__“Fine,” Regulus spat. He thrust the Prophet in his brother’s hands and stepped to the Floo. He turned back slightly, his head over his shoulder as he addressed his brother one last time. “I will still love you, brother…”_ _

__Sirius turned to the paper unceremoniously shoved into his hands. Other than the date, 13 March 1979, there was nothing of import above the fold, but below…_ _

___Suspected Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange arrested in her London home on suspicion of casting the Killing Curse_ _ _

__“Bloody _fuck_ ,” Sirius whispered as he pitched the newspaper into the fireplace and grabbed his wand._ _

__**xXxXx** _ _

__“Sirius… We need to talk.” Lucius approached the younger man outside of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic._ _

__“Lord Malfoy,” Sirius replied in a hushed tone. “Do you think it _wise_ for us to be conversing in the halls?”_ _

__Sirius could tell that Lucius was trying hard not to roll his eyes. “Your brother has gone missing. I felt it to be of grave import to inform you.”_ _

__Sirius’ face fell. “Did-”_ _

__“ _He_ did not. He hasn’t heard from your brother since shortly after Orion died.” Lucius pulled the younger Wizard into an unoccupied room and waved his wand to place a privacy bubble around their conversation. “He thinks that your brother may have been involved with Dumbledore.”_ _

__Sirius gasped. “That is _not_ possible. I have never seen my brother at an Order meeting.”_ _

__“The Dark Lord has _never _sent your brother on a mission. Remember that. He always thought that Regulus’ arrogance would get him killed.”___ _

____Sirius clasped Lucius’ forearm, his fingers curling around the face of the Mark. “I trust you. Thank you for bringing me this news.” Sirius fled the room, his feet carrying him into the elevator, through the lobby of the Ministry and straight to a Floo- to Hogwarts._ _ _ _

____~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Sirius stopped and stilled his breath. It would do him _no good_ to burst into Hogwarts- even if it was the middle of July, and make demands of the Headmaster. He sent his Patronus ahead of him to give Dumbledore _some_ warning that he had arrived. Sirius made his way across the grounds and up the stairs to the main hall._ _ _ _

____He approached the gargoyle, trying- and _failing_ to not startle as it moved aside to allow him access to the moving staircase. Sirius stepped onto the bottom stair and rode to the top, pushing the heavy stone door open as he moved onto the landing. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, gizmos and gadgets whirling and tumbling on the surface of wood. Sirius spotted the Sorting Hat on a shelf to the left, books crammed on every available space. He sat on the edge of one of the garish blue and yellow spotted winged back chairs the Headmaster had placed on the opposite side of his desk._ _ _ _

____“Dumbledore… It has been brought to my attention that my brother, Regulus has disappeared.” Sirius thought he should get to the heart of the matter immediately. Dumbledore has a way of redirecting and changing around words and questions. He wouldn’t always answer a straightforward question either, but Sirius _had_ to try._ _ _ _

____“I am deeply sorry to hear that, my boy.” Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and pushed the tin of lemon drops forward._ _ _ _

____“No thank you,” Sirius answered as he shook his head. “Surely you must know _something_.”_ _ _ _

____“Alas, I do not. Regulus never turned toward the Light. He must have disappeared on a mission for Voldemort. It is most upsetting to you, I’m sure. I will keep my ears open and check with the contacts I have around the country, but I truely am sorry, Sirius.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius nodded as he stood from his chair. He exited the room and the grounds as fast as he could and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. As much as he hated it, Severus would tell him the truth._ _ _ _

____**xXxXx** _ _ _ _

____“It’s official,” James started. “I’m gonna be a dad!”_ _ _ _

____“Who’s the lucky lady?” Sirius questioned. “Cause even though you and Evans tied the knot a year and a half ago… I didn’t think she’d _actually_ let you get her up the duff.”_ _ _ _

____James smacked his best friend in the shoulder. He raised his pint to his lips and took a deep pull. He made grabby hands at Sirius to pass over a fag and smiled as a hand-rolled cigarette was placed in his upturned palm._ _ _ _

____“Well… it was trying times, you know. Once I realised that buggery wasn’t going to work…”_ _ _ _

____“You did not!” Sirius threw his head back and laughed. “I have corrupted you. Please tell me you didn’t bugger your wife.”_ _ _ _

____James shook his head and chuckled. “No… She would never go for that. Besides, you know me. More of a catcher than a pitcher.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius nodded, “That’s true.”_ _ _ _

____“Severus bought Lily this pendant… It’s a sunburst with a _gorgeous_ black pearl in the center. Nice of him, you know?”_ _ _ _

____“Well…. He _is_ her best friend. It makes sense that he would give her something.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re my friend, Pads… What are you gonna give me?” James waggled his eyebrows and smirked._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to buy you another pint. We have much to celebrate. Bar wench! Another pint for the _daddy_ over here!” Sirius yelled to the waitress leaning on the bar._ _ _ _

____“Black! Come get’em yerself. I’m no _wench_.” The blonde waitress yelled back._ _ _ _

____Sirius chuckled as he stood from the table to gather their bitters. He placed a new mug in front of James and slid into the booth next to him, wrapping an arm around James’ shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Dumbledore warned us when we told him. Alice and Frank are pregnant too. Due around the same time as Lily. He said that we’re losing too many in this war to the Dark and that something has to be done to protect the children. The Bones and Abbotts are already in hiding. He thinks we need to as well. Don’t be surprised if someday Frank and Alice’s disappears from memory.” James took a long pull from his glass. “We’re going to fight harder, you know. I don’t have much of a choice, Pads. Lily doesn’t know what you’re up to. _Shite_ , Sirius… Even _I_ don’t know what you and Remus are up to.”_ _ _ _

____“And, I don’t want you to worry about. Maybe it’s best if you and Lily do what Dumbledore wants you to. Lily shouldn’t be fighting the Raids. More and more Muggleborns are dying. Not that _He_ wants them all to die… He just wants them to come completely over to our World. Not straddle the line, you know?”_ _ _ _

____“Let’s talk about something not so depressing.” James rested his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “Tell me something good.”_ _ _ _

____“Um… Narcissa is up the duff.” Sirius kissed James’ hair. He tangled their fingers together under the table and sighed._ _ _ _

____“It’s taken them long enough. Am I correct to guess that if they have a son, he will be the Black Heir as well?”_ _ _ _

____“Remus and I would love to have children. We may find a surrogate. Then, we’ll have an Heir.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you have someone in mind?” James questioned. He nuzzled further into Sirius’ side._ _ _ _

____“We do. Janice Travers agreed to carry for us. She’s the best of the lot. Not a total bint, but not so headstrong that she won’t try to break any contract we come up with.”_ _ _ _

____“It helps that she’s a pretty attractive Witch. Not that you’d notice, being a complete _knob gobbler_ and all.”_ _ _ _

____“Remus noticed. And that’s good enough for me. Now come on! No more depressing talk. We are celebrating your little Prongs.” Sirius lifted his head and yelled to the bar, “Shots all around!”_ _ _ _

____Two hours later, James and Sirius leave the Green Dragon. James stumbled over Sirius as they left the pub, their purses lighter, a song on their lips._ _ _ _

_____“Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,_ _ _

____Oh you'll never find a beer so brown,_ _ _ _

_______As the one we drink in our hometown,_  
As the one we drink in our hometown.  
You can drink your fancy ales,  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true...  
..Comes from the Green Dragon!!" 

____The window sash above the pub opened. “Black! Potter! Shut yer gobs! There are people trying to sleep here, you know!”_ _ _ _

____Sirius turned his head upward, the light mist of the night coating his lashes and goatee. “You shut yer gob, you bloody codger. James’ having a babe.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, he’s not havin’ one tonight, so take it somewhere else.” The voice yelled back. Moments later the sash slammed shut._ _ _ _

____James leaned heavily on Sirius, cackling with laughter as they made their way down the rough cobblestones towards the Cottage._ _ _ _

____~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____“She’s getting worse, My Lord.” Narcissa bowed as she entered the room. “Sirius can testify. Bella has been dabbling in too many of the Black Arts. Her insanity has been an issue for years now, but this? This is too much. She _needs_ help.”_ _ _ _

____“I agree, my Lord.” Sirius sat at the Dark Lord’s left. “I approached Rodolphus about his wife and he told me that there was nothing wrong with her. That I should leave business that’s not mine alone.”_ _ _ _

____“I will have a talk with Rodolphus. We cannot afford for Bellatrix to go to Azkaban. She’s already wanted for her escape from the Ministry on that trumped up murder charge from last year. She cannot be caught again. I don’t believe that I will be able to break her out a second time. At least, not before she’s sent to Azkaban.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, my Lord.” Narcissa bowed and glided from the room, her robes flowing around her slight belly._ _ _ _

____“Did James tell you of the necklace that Severus gave Lily?” The Dark Lord tangled his hand in Sirius’ hair._ _ _ _

____Sirius nodded against the pull, the fire in his belly igniting through the pleasure._ _ _ _

____**xXxXx** _ _ _ _

____The old adage that March comes in like a lion and out like a lamb never failed to make Sirius laugh. This year was no exception. Lily was complaining daily that she couldn’t see her feet, Narcissa was enjoying her pregnancy, and Remus was grumbling about all of the subterfuge they had to employ._ _ _ _

____Sirius rolled his eyes as the Dark Lord nattered on about the latest raid. He stood abruptly, knocking into Sirius. Sirius glanced up from counting the pattern of stars in the carpet and gasped. Severus tore down the aisle, sliding to a stop in front of the Dark Lord. He fell to his knees and bowed, his forehead resting on the soft floor._ _ _ _

____“My Lord,” Severus wheezed. “I come with news.”_ _ _ _

____Voldemort smiled. “Rise, my Left. The rest of you? I will attend to my Inner Circle only. Dismissed.”_ _ _ _

____The mass of Death Eaters stood in unison and walked toward the door. Lucius, the Lestrange brothers, Yaxley, and Rookwood moved toward the dais. Each Wizard sat as chairs were conjured seconds before their arses hit wood. Sirius had always marvelled at the skill of the Dark Lord._ _ _ _

____“Narcissa sends her regards, my Lord. She had not been feeling well.” Lucius bowed his head slightly._ _ _ _

____“She is entering her seventh month?”_ _ _ _

____Lucius nodded. “The boy is due at the beginning of June.”_ _ _ _

____“Do have Jonash attend to her sometime this week. Then, Severus can brew the potions required.” The Dark Lord motioned for Severus to stand._ _ _ _

____Severus nodded, he closed his eyes and spoke, his voice pitched low and quiet, “ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will Mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ ”_ _ _ _

____“My Lord?” Lucius furrowed his brow._ _ _ _

____“Severus? Where was this heard?” The Dark Lord gestured for the Potions Master to sit._ _ _ _

____“Hog’s Head. I was there for an interview about placement at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had been interviewing a Witch for the Divination post.” Severus sat next to Lucius, his robes billowing out slightly as he adjusted in his seat._ _ _ _

____“Start at the beginning. Leave nothing out.”_ _ _ _

____Severus began talking. He told the group of the owl he received that morning after Lucius left for the Ministry inviting him to the Hog’s Head in Hogsmeade for an interview. Dumbledore had been looking for a Potions Professor. Severus went through his day, he arrived at the Pub and had been shown to a set of rooms above the bar. The room next to him had been occupied by a twitchy Witch with overly large glasses. The room reeked of sherry and clove cigarettes. Severus spoke of waiting a quarter hour when he heard a commotion in the hall that drew his attention. He stepped into the hall and noticed the door to the next room open slightly. Ever the one to take whatever advantage he could, Severus disillusioned himself and cast a well placed _Muffliato_ , stepping to the door. _ _ _ _

____Severus heard normal pleasantries, talk of salary and living conditions. Trelawny had gone still, her voice pitching deep, almost flat and mechanical. She recited the prophesy as if she was reading a list for the grocer. The moment the final words left her mouth, she shook her head as if in a daze and apologised to Dumbledore for dozing off, claiming the heat and incense for her lapse._ _ _ _

____The Dark Lord smiled, all teeth and venom. “I do believe, dear _Left_ , that you were set up… Duped even.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you think the prophesy at set up?” Sirius scrunched his brow and frowned. “How could we prove the truth?”_ _ _ _

____“We send someone to the Hall of Prophesy. If the orb doesn’t cause instant madness, the prophesy is a fake. I can see Dumbledore doing everything he can to make sure that little white orb is in there. And it’s brilliant if you think about it. Why would anyone bother to check? No one _wants_ to risk instantaneous insanity, so no one will ever try to retrieve the orb. One of the Wizards it is about hasn’t even been born yet.” Remus grimaced. “So, this prophesy could be about either Lily or Alice’s baby. Both of them are to be born at the end of July. No one else had stood up against you thrice, have they?”_ _ _ _

____“Just the Longbottoms and the Potters,” the Dark Lord sighed. “There is no one else. Dumbledore is _obviously_ setting me up. I will not take the bait, however. Lucius, do we have an initiate that we _know_ is a plant?”_ _ _ _

____“We do, my Lord. There is a Bones that has been trying to join your ranks for some time now. He has approached me on four separate occasions.”_ _ _ _

____“Good. Invite him to join you, Severus, and Rodolphus on a mission. Let him know that this is his _initiation_. He will run to Dumbledore and the Old Fool will think that Bones is protected as Severus will be there. Do not tell him what the mission entails.” _ _ _ _

____“Of course, my Lord.” The group stood and made their way across the vast room, Remus and Lucius conversing of Narcissa’s health._ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____Sirius beat out a rhythm on the side of the dais with his left boot. He was _bored_. The others were out on their mission, two weeks had passed since Severus had overheard the _prophesy_. Remus had been gone on a mission for the Dark Lord for a week now, the first real time the two had been separated since they got married. Sirius wasn’t senior enough with the Auror Corps to go on long term missions and most that they went on for the Dark Lord under the guise of Dumbledore’s insistence were together. _ _ _ _

____The Dark Lord was in the vestibule waiting for the team to get back. On the off chance that the prophesy _was_ genuine, they needed someone to escort the Wizard to St Mungo’s. The door opened and five Wizards walked through. Lucius and Rodolphus had Bones strung up under the armpits. Sirius stood, his feet carrying him to the middle of the meeting space. _ _ _ _

____“My Lord?” he questioned._ _ _ _

____“Oh… The prophesy is a _fake_ , love.” The Dark Lord slid next to his lover. He tangled a hand in Sirius’ messy curls. “Though you might want to do the honours. What with _Remus_ gone and all…”_ _ _ _

____Sirius laughed, high and maniacal at the whimper from Bones. The older Wizard had just realised who Sirius was._ _ _ _

____“Oh yes, that _is_ Sirius Black… the Auror,” the Dark Lord chuckled. “Didn’t think that I had it in me? He’s been _mine_ since he was a child. And now? Now… he’s going to _kill_ you. Can’t have you _running_ back to precious Dumbledore… spilling all our secrets.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius flipped his head to the side, dislodging the Dark Lord’s hand. He strode to the Wizard and snarled. “Let him go,” he demanded of Lucius and Rodolphus. The two dropped the man down and stepped back._ _ _ _

____Sirius flicked his wrist and dropped the smooth length of wood into his palm. He flicked and slashed, welts and cuts appearing over the the torso of the Wizard. Sirius poured all of his rage, all of his hatred into the curses. Blood leaked through the Wizard's robes. Sirius growled and cast _Cruciatus_. He held the curse for what felt like hours, Bone’s body writhing and twisting on the floor, his mouth screwed in a grimace._ _ _ _

____Sirius barely registered the hand on his shoulder, holding him back. He sighed and cast a lazy _Avada Kedavra_ , holstered his wand and dropped onto his knees, ignoring the pool of blood. _ _ _ _

____The hand in his hair anchored him as everything else fell away. Even the claret staining his robes meant little as he sighed and allowed himself to just rest for a few seconds, his only focus on the touch in his har._ _ _ _

____**xXxXx** _ _ _ _

____The morning of 1 August, 1980 dawned bright. There was peace in a house that had been far from it the previous twenty hours. All of the inhabitants- save two were sleeping soundly in their beds. At eleven fifty-nine on the thirty-first of July, a small dark-haired baby came into the world- silent. He didn’t cry as the Mediwitch cleaned him of fluids. He didn’t cry as he was scrubbed with a rough cloth and placed at his mother’s breast. The child hadn’t as much as whimpered in the last five hours._ _ _ _

____Sirius curled around the tiny, bundled babe he held in his arms. _Harry_... A typical, _boring_ Muggle name. He kissed Harry’s messy mop of black hair and sighed. James had placed Harry in Sirius’ arms a few hours ago, kissed him- not the baby, and padded off to bed. Lily was still under the Mediwitch’s care, so James bunked with Remus in the study turned spare sleeping room. Harry snuggled into Sirius’ arms and sighed. He smacked his lips a few times, a sure sign he was getting ready for a bottle, and fell asleep. _ _ _ _

____Sirius closed his eyes and followed the him into sleep._ _ _ _

____**xXxXx** _ _ _ _

____Lily laughed as James handed over the stack of presents. “Harry does _not_ need that many presents. He’s six months old for Merlin’s sake, James.”_ _ _ _

____James carried a second set of wrapped presents to sit next to his wife. “Those were from his _dog_ -father and Remus. _These_ are from Severus.”_ _ _ _

____Lily rolled her eyes and snatched Harry out from under the tree. He had managed to grab a string of fairy lights and was _gumming_ them._ _ _ _

____**xXxXx** _ _ _ _

____“The _nerve_!” James slammed his hand on the table, the parchment in his fist crumpling further. “He thinks that going in hiding is going to protect this family…”_ _ _ _

____“James…” Sirius whispered as he snaked his arms around his best friend’s torso. He rested his head on the taller man’s shoulder and sighed. “I know you’re angry… _Shite_ , I’m angry too… But, maybe it’s for the best-”_ _ _ _

____James twisted in Sirius’ arms, turning to face him. “Sirius… I _know_ the prophesy is a fake. You remind me of this almost _every_ day. I get that we have to go along with it. I get that we aren’t in any danger from Him. It’s just- _infuriating_.”_ _ _ _

____“I know,” Sirius kissed James lightly. “It’s for the best. I’ll still be able to come. Peter will make a decent Secret-Keeper.”_ _ _ _

____“But, I want it to be you…”_ _ _ _

____“Shhh… I know, love. But, Dumbledore has his reasons. I don’t understand them, but…”_ _ _ _

____“Frank and Alice took Neville to Frank’s mothers. Augusta allowed her house to go under Fidelius. Dumbledore thought it was best, considering the circumstance.” James sighed and pulled Sirius close. “I just don’t want to _hide_.”_ _ _ _

____“Prongs, love… You’ll still be working. The Aurors _need_ you. The Deputy Head Auror isn’t allowed to shirk his responsibilities, you know. Solve a few more of those _unsolvable_ cases and you’ll be Head Auror before you know it.”_ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____“Dumbledore bound the spell. I’m telling you… Something is fishy.” Remus sighed as Sirius continued to pace around the sitting room of their small flat. Six steps, turn. Four steps, turn. Six steps. “Dumbledore didn’t bind Frank and Alice’s…”_ _ _ _

____“No, because they had another Auror do it. Frank’s brother’s husband or something or another. He’s an Auror from France. Didn’t matter if he knew what was going on. Had Augusta be the Secret-Keeper. Good luck getting their address out of her.”_ _ _ _

____“That is bloody annoying, mind you. All these places I’ve been to all of a sudden being erased from memory. I don’t like it.” Sirius flopped into the arm chair next to the small Floo. “The Order has taken to posting guards everywhere that Lily may go with Harry.”_ _ _ _

____“Talk about _bloody_ annoying,” Remus quipped. “I was in Diagon with Lils the other day buying Harry a new pram and we had three guards. _Three_!”_ _ _ _

____“I know…” Sirius scooped his husband up in his arms and peppered his face with kisses. “I know you, and I know that you’ll endure a _thousand_ guards before you give up going shopping with Lily.”_ _ _ _

____Remus kissed his husband firmly on the lips. “Especially if it gives you alone time with James.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yes,” Sirius sighed. “Especially then.”_ _ _ _

____**xXxXx** _ _ _ _

____“The house is ready…” Remus kissed Sirius on the forehead and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Hey there, Hare-bear.”_ _ _ _

____“Unca Moomy.” Harry made grabby fists at Remus. “Unca Moomy!”_ _ _ _

____“Harry…” Remus picked Harry up and smiled as he kissed the one year old._ _ _ _

____“Dumbledore called an Order meeting for tonight- 2300 hours. At the Green Dragon. Something about the last three raids that took six Order members. Dumbledore is getting frantic. He doesn’t know what to do. The Death Eaters are indiscriminate. They’ve killed friends, _friends_...”_ _ _ _

____“And you don’t think that we haven’t lost on our side, Remus?” Sirius waved his wand, Harry’s toys flying through the room and back into his toy chest._ _ _ _

____Remus sighed as Lily walked into the room. He handed her the toddler and cooed as Lily made faces at the angry baby. “Did you behave for Unca Paddy and Unca Moony?”_ _ _ _

____“Paddy!” Harry squealed as he clapped his hands._ _ _ _

____“Yes, Harry-love. Unca Paddy and Unca Moony have to go to a meeting with Daddy and Mummy. But, Grandma You-You is going to come watch you.”_ _ _ _

____“I really wish you wouldn’t call my mother that,” James stepped into the room. He ruffled Harry’s messy hair, kissed Lily on the cheek and walked over to Sirius. James wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Missed you.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius laughed. “I bet you tell all the pretty girls that.”_ _ _ _

____James slotted his lips against his best friend’s. “I love you.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you too, Jamie. But don’t you think…” Sirius kissed James lightly. “Your wife… My husband… I don’t think that they’re gonna start making out in your sitting room.”_ _ _ _

____“Daddy! Paddy!” Harry giggled, making grabby hands at the pair._ _ _ _

____James laughed. He pulled Sirius tighter to his chest and sighed, “Maybe we shouldn’t put on such a show…”_ _ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____“Benjy was found dead last night, his mutilated body strung up at the end of Knockturn Alley.” Dumbledore intoned as he glanced around the table. “This is the fourth murder by the Death Eaters this week. Marlene McKinnon and the Prewett brothers were killed in the raid on Wednesday.”_ _ _ _

____Sirius and Remus sat at the round, scarred table at the Green Dragon. Severus, Mad-Eye, James, Lily, Alice, and Frank were the only remaining Order members at the meeting. James narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Dumbledore. Sirius bit his lip. Dumbledore was questioning them, him and Remus. He intentionally wore short sleeves, his forearms bared, allowing Dumbledore to see that he wasn’t Marked- he _was_ of course, but Dumbledore couldn’t see it. _ _ _ _

____“What do we do about this?” Sirius questioned the room._ _ _ _

____Mad-Eye Moody stood. “We _fight_! We take down the Death Eater scum… Kill Voldemort.”_ _ _ _

____“And how do we accomplish that?” Remus questioned._ _ _ _

____“We call them out. Catch them off guard-”_ _ _ _

____“That will never work,” Severus stated. “The Dark Lord is prepared for any and all contingencies. He will know you are coming.”_ _ _ _

____“Not if we strike tonight… Strike now…. When no one can run to him.” Dumbledore narrowed his eyes and set his jaw. He looked directly at Sirius and Severus._ _ _ _

____**xXxXx** _ _ _ _

____Lily placed her hairbrush on the corner of the vanity. She laughed as she set the mother of pearl handled brush by the antique mirror James’ mother had given her as a wedding gift. Even though she could do things with her wand, she preferred to brush her hair the Muggle way. Things had been going well lately, James was enjoying his position as Deputy Head Auror, she was making advancements and strides in Potions with Severus. Harry was growing tall and strong, he was a few days away from eighteen months._ _ _ _

____Lily gasped, the pain in her head _excruciating_. She fumbled with the pull attempting to open the drawer on the oak vanity before _finally_ yanking it open, the contents spilling out onto the pale, shag rug. She snatched up her journal, the tortoise shell fountain pen. Lily began scratching the words in her head down in a code that only her and Severus knew. The pain in her head lessened. Lily took deep, gasping breaths and fought to keep the bile in her stomach from coming up._ _ _ _

____Once her head was _finally_ clear, she wrote a second copy of the prophesy and placed it in the Wizard space in the necklace that Severus gave her, a note to the Dark Lord informing him that she is prepared to die if that is what it takes. That she will defy him. She called for her owl, Krespa, sending the small package tied with ribbon._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _

____“The _true_ Prophesy had been given to me,” The Dark Lord intoned. _ _ _ _

____“And what do you plan on doing with this information?” Severus sat next to Lucius, a glass of wine in his hand._ _ _ _

____“I plan to make sure it comes to fruition.” The Dark Lord smiled as he walked from the room._ _ _ _

____**xXxXx** _ _ _ _

____***31 October 1981…** _ _ _ _

_____What do you want? I’ve never been a threat! But, I won’t let you take my son!_ _ _ _ _

_____James… You know the Prophesy. I know that Lily has told you. It has to be fulfilled. There is no turning back. Stand aside. I don’t want to kill you._ _ _ _ _

_____But you will, won’t you? If I don’t let you through. You’ll kill Lily and me and take Harry._ _ _ _ _

_____James… He will be safe. Remus and Sirius will take care of your son. I cannot allow him to become a pawn of Dumbledore’s. You don’t have to agree with me, but you do need to understand what it best for our world._ _ _ _ _

_____I can’t. You understand why?_ _ _ _ _

_____I do. Close your eyes, James. Think of Sirius. All will be well._ _ _ _ _

_____Do it._ _ _ _ _

_____Avada Kedavra_ _ _ _ _

____~~~~_ _ _ _

_____Not Harry… Please…_ _ _ _ _

_____Move then. I will spare your life. He is mine. I will raise him as I see fit. Dumbledore will not turn him into a pawn…_ _ _ _ _

_____No!_ _ _ _ _

____A loud crash reverberated through the tiny cottage in Godric’s Hollow. A small child’s whimper echoed through the chaos._ _ _ _

_____Not Harry, you monster!_ _ _ _ _

_____Your husband lays dead at the bottom of the stair. Do you wish to join him?_ A pause. _You have made your choice? Very well them. You shall not suffer…..__ _ _ _

_____AVADA KEDAVRA._ _ _ _ _

____Green light enveloped the entirety of the cottage at Godric’s Hollow._ _ _ _

____~~.~~.~~.~~_ _ _ _

____His heart thumped rapidly in his ears as he stumbled out of the apparition. Sirius knew that something was wrong… Terribly wrong. His Auror Robes billowed slightly as he ran down the walk toward the gate. Sirius flipped his wand from his holster and took a deep breath._ _ _ _

____“James? Lily?” He ran to the door, rock and mulch flying out from under his feet as he moved closer to the front of the house. He pushed open the wreckage of oak and steel that had been blown off its hinges. Sirius held his breath. This couldn’t be happening. Not to his Jamie… The one who had been there for him when he had no one. His first love. There was no plan of attack, no warning that anyone was going to strike. The only way that anyone could have known where they were was if Peter had said something._ _ _ _

____A body lay crumpled at the bottom of the stair, arms akimbo, legs bent at unnatural angles as if the body tumbled down the stair before reaching its final resting place. Sirius didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to think that someone could have snuffed out that beautiful light._ _ _ _

____“James? Oh Jamie… How? What happened?” He held a shaky hand under his best friend of fifteen years’ nose, willing a puff of heat to touch it. Disbelief rocked his body. The tremors in his hands grew as his body rebelled the knowledge that his first friend would never take another breath. Would never laugh at one of his jokes. “Jamie…”_ _ _ _

____Sobs wracked the normally stoic man. His grey eyes steeled, a stark contrast to the slump in his shoulder. He willed his hands to still. Sirius’ eyes lit up around the entire room. He needed to take in the scene in front of him. If not for the Aurors, for the future. He would put the memory in a Pensieve and do his job. Analyse the scene. Figure out what happened. Time stood still as he cradled the broken body of his best friend. His crying eventually slowed to hesitant trickles as a tiny whimper escaped the upper level of the house._ _ _ _

____“Harry!” Sirius slowly laid James’ body down to the floor and bolted up the stairs taking two at a time. He slowly pushed the nursery door back and gasped as he took in the scene in front of him. He remembered at the last minute to be impartial. He owed that much to the body at the bottom of the stair. He would take care to remember his friend. To avenge his death if needed._ _ _ _

_______Lily lay on the floor, blood leaking out of her nose and ears. Sirius knew that she was no longer alive. He didn’t have the attachment to her that he did to Jamie. She was always Remus’ friend. Not that he didn’t care… He did. She wasn’t a priority. Half of the roof was gone and a chunk of the ceiling was next to Harry in his cot. Sirius noticed the upturned toy chest, the loose floor board, the corner of a notebook and some jewelery peeking out. Sirius grabbed the book and costume rings and bracelets. He shoved the items deep in the pocket of his Auror Robe and turned toward the noise in the cot. A small trickle of blood ran down Harry’s forehead to stain the collar of his onesie. The wall directly behind Harry’s cot was a sickly shade of green.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" _The one who shall be the Heir to the Dark approaches….  
Born of those Marked, Unmarked, and Unknowingly His as the seventh month dies.  
He shall be raised and protected by canis lupus alone.__

________Crown’d cub, walking in black embraced mantle,  
Bows only to power and love.  
He shall be the Dark Lord’s equal  
Born to rule alongside embraced by flower and Light.  
The one who shall be Heir to the Dark approaches._”_


End file.
